Flat cable, commonly known as "Romex," has been in common use for many years, particularly for interior wiring. More recently this cable, available with two conductors and ground and three conductors and ground, has been used in underground submersible applications. Typical applications are in street lighting and in wiring to instrument transformers and similar control devices having relatively low ampacity demand. Also, this cable is now used for service entrances.
In submersible applications, where watertight security is required, taping and compounding at terminations and splices is now the common practice. Such a practice, while necessary, requires a great deal of time and effort, which increases the labor costs of any installation.
In industrial and residential applications where watertight connections are required, present practice in wiring to boxes and other enclosures is to use metalic connectors with internal rubber, neoprene, or plastic bushings. Bushings are clamped around the cable insulation to produce the required seal. While effective seals may be made, performance relies on the amount of clamping pressure applied by the electrician.
The present invention provides a means for sealing junctures of flat cable through the use of premolded, interference fit seals which provide a constant predetermined pressure seal at installation, eliminating the need for taping, compounding, or the use of clamps.